jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Toji Fushiguro
|romaji = Fushiguro Tōji |race = Human |age = TBA |gender = Male |height = |hair = Black |eye = |status = Deceased |relatives = Megumi Fushiguro (son) Tsumiki Fushiguro (stepdaughter) |occupation = |affiliation = |teams = TBA |debut = Chapter 66 |image gallery = Yes }} |Fushiguro Tōji}}, previously |Zen'in Tōji}}, is the father of Megumi Fushiguro. He took a job from the Star Religious Group to assassinate the Star Plasma Vessel. Appearance Personality Synopsis History While Toji was still with the Zenin clan, Toji went to go take a look at Gojo and was surprised that Gojo was able to notice him. Toji meets with a member of the Time Vessel Association, and accepts a job to assassinate the Star Plasma Vessel. Later Toji is at a racing track when a member of the Time Vessel Association comes and asks about the job. Toji informs his employer that he had used the money they gave him to hire some idiots to wear Gojo down. After listening to Toji, the employer listen but not before asking Toji how Megumi was doing. Toji responds by asks who that it. Later Toji is contacted by his employer about how Riko was not taken to the college. The employer asks about why they even hired him when they could have posted the bounty themselves, which Toji responds by says that they will use the ones after the bounty as free labor to weaken the Shamans that are guarding Riko. When Toji says that he will be their soon and they better have the 30 million ready, which the employer starts to complain but Toji simply hangs up on him. On the day Riko is to merge with Tengen, Toji shows up at the college and wounds Gojo with a sneak attack. Getou then manages to have Toji swallowed by one of his spirits, but Toji manages to cuts himself free. Gojo then faces off against Toji, while Getou, Misato, and Riko head into the college. Gojo tells Toji that the bounty was taken down, which Toji reveals that he was the one that set up the bounty and that he only used set that up in order to weaken the shamans protecting Riko. As Gojo launches attacks at Toji, Toji manages to evade them all and slip from Gojo's sight. When Gojo clear everyone from blocking his view, Toji releases a hoard of insect spirits to block Gojo's view. Toji then manages to get close to Gojo and uses a tool to wound Gojo. After taking care of Gojo, Toji follows after Riko and the others. Toji manages to catch up to them and shoots Riko in the head. Getou wonders why Toji is here, which Toji says that he has killed Gojo. As Getou prepares to fight Toji, Toji starts to explains how he is able to be invisible at the college and how he even fights. Getou tells him to shut up and asks how he was able to locate them, which Toji reveals that he had followed the trances that they left behind with his higher senses. Getou then asks about Misato, which Toji says that he had taken care of her but doesn't know if she is alive. Getou then has two spirits attack Toji, but Toji easily manages to defeat the spirits. When Getou gets close, Toji easily wounds Getou. As Toji comments about how they lost to him, but suddenly remember that Megumi is his son. Toji then brings Riko's dead body to the Time Vessel Association base, which as member of the association verifies that the body is real. Toji and his employer then leave after the association transfer the money to their account. After leaving, Toji discusses with his employer about their plan to weaken the shamans protecting Riko. After talking, Toji splits from his employer but encounters Gojo much to his surprise. Toji figures that Gojo is using a reverse technique to heal himself, and then listens to Gojo about how he figured out the technique. After listening, Toji takes on Gojo but is easily overwhelmed. Toji thinks about how Gojo's ability works and thinks about how he can take on Gojo, but Gojo uses one of his technique to kill Toji. Before Toji dies, Gojo asks if Toji has any last words which Toji says that his son will be sold to the Zenin clan and to do whatever he wanted. Abilities Toji has no Cursed Energy, so that he can't be sensed by other shamans. Physical Power Toji has enough innate physical prowess that he can take on a special class shaman. * Heighten Senses: Because Toji doesn't have any cursed energy, all of his senses are sharper then a regular human. Toji is capable of trances that people natural leave behind, with just his senses. Cursed Power and Forms Toji has has no cursed energy. This make him completely invisible to other shamans. Toji uses a cursed spirit to carry his cursed tools. Toji has the spirit store itself within its own body and carries it within his own gut to continue to hide from other shamans. Intelligence Toji is tactical and clever individual. Toji was able to device a plan in order to weaken a powerful shaman such as Satoru Gojo. Toji was also about to defeat powerful opponent like Gojo and Getou by figuring out how their abilities work and tactically counter them. Weapon Mastery Toji uses cursed weapons in combat since he doesn't have any cursed weapon. Toji has such mastery with these weapon, that he was able to defeat special grade shamans Getou and Gojo. * Inverted Spear of Heaven: this weapon is a special grade cursed tool. This cursed tool looks like a jitte but has a sharp edge instead of a blunt one, and has the handle and guard of a katana. This cursed tool has the power to force a stoppage of a cursed technique. Trivia *As he was part of the Zenin Family, after marrying he took his wife's name "Fushiguro". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased